Where love comes from
by Venetian King
Summary: AU..yes the autobots have been humanized and renamed in this story basically Bumblebee/Bradley deals with domestic problems and searches for real love..... Bumblebee/Sam Bumblebee/Ironhide Mikaela/Jazz Optimus/Elita and Ratchet/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Transformers

Okay this an AU of Transformers I created. It's been in my head for quite awhile and I just had to write it down.

**Bumblebee/Bradley**- Lives in New York City with his boyfriend Sam and best friends Joseph and Mikaela.

**Jazz/Joseph**- Works in a owns a music store and lives in New York with best friends Sam and Bradley, and Fiancé Mikaela.

**Mikaela/Mikaela**….duh- Lives in New York with Fiancé Joseph and best friends Sam and Bradley.

**Sam/Sam**…duh- Lives in New York with boyfriend Bradley and best friends Joseph and Mikaela.

**Ironhide/Jerry**- Lives in Ireland and is a Bar owner/Bartender.

**Optimus/Oscar**- Lives with his wife Emily, friend of Jerry's.

**Elita/Emily**- Lives with her husband Oscar, friend of Jerry's.

**Ratchet/Ryan**- Married to Christine friends of Emily and Oscar and Jerry.

My OC **Christine- **Sister to Emily, married to Ryan and friend of Jerry and Oscar.

* * *

It was in the middle of July. _Wednesday July 17__th__ 5:00 pm _to be exact. Bradley sat on a fold out chair in the sand, the ocean water just barely reaching the side of his bare feet. He sat next to his boyfriend Sam holding his hand, tightly as the soft summer breeze blew his shaggy, blond hair lightly over is blue eyes.

Today was a very exciting day. Not only did he have his hair perfect, but it was the day when his two life long friends, Joseph and Mikaela, were getting married.

"Do you, Mikaela Banes, take Joseph Smith to be your lawfully wedded husband in sickness and in health, 'til death do you part?" asked the Wedding Priest.

"I do." Mikaela answered her eyes filled with tears as she stared into Joe's deep brown eyes.

"And do you, Joseph Smith, take Mikaela Banes to be your lawfully wedded wife, in sickness and in health 'til death do you part?"

"I do." Joe answered his eyes filled with tears as well and his dark hands intertwined with her light ones.

Bradley took a deep breath. Sam looked at him with a smile on his face.

"Exciting isn't it?" Sam whispered to his boyfriend. Bradley just nodded with a smile placed on his face.

"Then by the power invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." After it was said Joe leaned in and captured his Wife's lips in his own.

Bradley was the first to stand up and clap. And soon the rest of the crowd applauded. Some of Joe's friends whistled at him teasingly as the new wedded couple continued to kiss passionately.

_Later that night._

"Oh Bradley, I'm gonna miss you so much." Mikaela squeaked and hugged him tightly. "I know me too." Bradley squealed too and returned the embrace. Their feminine voices filling the air.

For their honeymoon Joe and Mikaela were going to spend an entire week in Ireland.

"Come on babe, we gotta hurry or we'll miss the flight." Joe rushed.

"Alright, alright." Mikaela sighed letting go of Bradley. "Bye Sam, make sure you take Bradley for us." Michaela gave him a quick hug and the couple were out the door.

"Bye!" Bradley yelled.

-----------

"Oh my God I can't believe we're finally here!" Mikaela jumped as the got out of the airport. "Yeah finally." Joe agreed as he loaded up the rental car. Once everything was in he turned to his wife.

"Come here." he chuckled and pulled her into a kiss. "I love you." he moaned pulling away. "I love you too. Now come on we gotta find that Bed 'n' Breakfast before it's taken." Mikaela laughed and pulled him into the car.

"So where is this Bed 'n' Breakfast at?" Joe asked. Mikaela pulled out the map and looked around. "Um. It is in…Cobh." Mikaela informed. She put the map down and looked up at the road.

"Um, Joe, sweetie. Your on the wrong side of the road." "Oh…shit." Joe gasped and quickly pulled onto the left side of the side of the road. Mikaela laughed. "It's ok sweetie."

They pulled into Cobh and the first thing they could see was the Cobh Cathedral. "Wow would you look at the size of the place." Joe stared in awe. "Yeah…I heard it took a hundred years to build." Mikaela informed here eyes never leaving the remarkable structure that towered over the town.

They parked the car next to _'Harley's Bed and Breakfast'_ and got their luggage.

"Hello, and welcome to Ireland. You are the honeymooners that'll be staying with us aren't you?" and old lady's voice called from behind them with her thick Irish accent. They turned around to see an old lady probably around in her late 60's early 70's.

"Hello, and yes we are." Mikaela smiled at the old lady. She walked up to them slowly. She placed her wrinkled hand on Joe's cheeks and squeezed. "Such a handsome fellow." She smiled Joe blushed though it was hard to tell because of his dark skin. Then she walked over and did the same to Mikaela. "you remind me of my granddaughter. She such a beautiful young woman." now it was Mikaela's turn to blush. "Thank you. I'm Mikaela and this is my husband Joe."

"Nice ta meet ya." he smiled an shook the woman's hand. "My name is Margaret. And welcome to Ireland. Let me show you to your room." Margaret led them in.

It was 7:00 pm and the sun was nearly gone. Mikaela finished unpacking their bags when they heard a knock on the door. Joe walked over to the door and opened it to see Margaret.

"Hello Margaret. Did you need something?" Michaela asked. "Yes, I would like for you to come follow me, there is a Pub I would like for you go as your first place at your stay here in Cobh." she ordered in a such polite tone that they couldn't say no too.

They followed the old lady out of the house to the corner of the street where there was a giant wooden sign that said _'Jerry's Pub'_. "Now you guys go in there and have yourselves a good time." Margaret instructed. Mikaela and Joe nodded. "We will.". They gave her a hug since she was so welcoming and entered the pub.

They walked through double doors and into the dimly lit bar. There were only two other couples there but then again it was still pretty early. One of the girls looked up at them she had long black hair that resembled Mikaela's, she was a little shorter then her, and looked to be at least 33 years old.

"Hello there!" her light voice hollered causing the other three to turn around and look. "You must be the new couple Margaret told us about," the woman walked up to them. ", I'm Emily, and over there is my husband Oscar." she pointed to a man who had a short black hair with gray hair splattered everywhere who waved at them with a welcoming smile. "and that's my sister Christine." she then pointed to a woman with short light brown hair. She looked a little bit older maybe 37 years old. "Hello" she waved. "And her husband Ryan." He looked older around 40 years. He had the reverse hair coloring of Oscar's. He had grey hair with a few black hair sprinkled everywhere.

"Hello. I'm Joe and this my wife Mikaela." Joe greeted. "Is this your first stop on your sight seeing?" Emily asked. "Yes it is." Mikaela answered. "Great! Jerry would be happy he loves his Pub being the first stop on any newcomers journey." Emily laughed. She grabbed Mikaela's hand and pulled her over to where they were sitting which is by the bar.

"So where are you guys from?" Oscar asked them.

"We're from New York." Joe explained.

"Oh we are too! We come here every year. It's sorta like tradition. What part of New York are you staying at?" Christine chirped.

"Manhattan." Mikaela answered.

"Oh my God so are we!! Okay we have to get together sometime." Christine added.

The six of them had a full blown conversation. It turns out they lived in the same apartment building as them. Oscar was a fireman. Ratchet was a Doctor. Christine a lawyer and Emily a Salesperson.

They learned a lot from each other in only a fifteen minute time period. Emily pulled Mikaela away to the other side of the bar for some marriage talk while the others stayed with Joe laughing away.

"So where is Jerry exactly?" Mikaela asked. "oh he should be here right now. We're like family to him so he lend us an extra key to his Pub that's how we got in."

Just then they heard a door close from the back. "Oh, here he comes right now." Emily smiled.

The double doors opened to reveal a well built man. Mikaela's eyes grew in amazement. Jerry looked a lot like…Gerard Butler. Only he had very closely cropped hair. It was black and it came with a stubble. And a scar over his right eye. This man looked down right sexy. He also looked like the type of that fit into Bradley's selection in men.

"Hey Jerry this is Mikaela. She's on a her honeymoon with her hubby Joe who's over with Oscar and the others." Emily pointed out.

"Well it's nice too meet you. And since it's your honeymoon, free beer on the house." he said. His Irish accent ringing through her ears.

"Thank you." Mikaela smiled up at him. Jerry walked over to greet the other. Emily turned to see Mikaela who taking a sip of her beer. "Wow this beer is….amazing." Mikaela gasped.

"I know right! But watch this." Emily smiled devilishly and turned to Jerry with Mikaela watching from behind.

"Hey Jerry!" Emily yelled.

"Yeah!" he answered.

"What's wrong with your beer? It's lacking taste lately." Emily tried to hold in her smile waiting for the reaction she wanted to hear.

"Oh kiss me ARSE Emily!" Jerry replied. Emily burst out into laugh. Mikaela laughed to. "Oh, I love it when he says that." Emily took a sip of her beer.

"Wow, I love his accent." Mikaela giggled.

"Well who doesn't? Oh, I love jerry he's like my gay brother I never had." Emily smiled.

Mikaela's eyes grew wide again. "Wait Jerry's gay?" she asked.

"Yeah, is their a problem?" Emily asked her facial feature turning into a frown.

"Oh, no I'm glad he's gay." Michaela defended.

"You're glad?" Emily asked puzzled.

"Yeah, see I have this friend. And Jerry fits into his taste in men. Perfectly. Actually I have a picture of him." She dug through her purse and pulled out a picture of Bradley.

Emily took the picture and examine it with her smile back on her face. "Oh he looks cute. Jerry has to see him. Jerry come here!" she hollered.

"Are you gonna insult my drinks again woman?" he asked with a fake frown on his face.

"Oh relax, you know how much I love your drinks. But why I wanted here is for this. What do you think about this kid right here." she gave him the photo and pointed at Bradley.

"Oh, he's cute. What's his name?" his gruff Irish voice asked.

"His name is Bradley." Mikaela told him.

"Bradley…that's a nice name. How old is he?" he asked giving the picture back to her. "He will be 23 years old in two months." she replied.

"He's only 22? Wow I'm 35 I don't wanna be a cradle robber here." Jerry told surprised.

"Oh pssh, he loves older men. And your both adults so there's no cradle robbing going on." Mikaela giggled.

"Uh-huh, I see. Well thanks for showing me the pic of your cute friend there." he said pulling out a bottle of whiskey and a few glasses. "Now I have customers waiting." he said then left to tend to the other people's need for Jerry's beer.

"Jerry and Bradley would make such a cute couple together, but he still dating Sam." Mikaela sighed.

"I know what you mean, judging by the looks they would make a perfect couple. You know actually we are trying to get Jerry to move to New York with us and open a Pub over there." Emily said taking another sip of her drink.

"Wait what about here. Would people miss him being here, probably but most of the people around just like him for his beer. He has a friend who knows just how to make them the same as Jerry." Emily replied.

"Oh that would be nice have Jerry live in new York with us." Mikaela agreed.

"Yeah and maybe we can set Bradley and him on a date." Emily suggested.

"Yeah but I don't want him to break up with Sam. Sam can be an ass at times, but he seems to make Bradley happy." Mikaela sighed again taking a sip of her drink.

--------

"GODDAMNIT! I told you I didn't want fucking MEATLOAF!" Sam roared slamming his plate against the wall. Food splattered everywhere on the wall and floor as the plate broke apart. Hard clay ringing threw the kitchen area.

"But, S-Sam its all we have 'til I get paid." Bradley defended himself his arms up trying to cover his face.

"Who said you can talk back to me huh!" Sam rushed to Bradley and gripped his hand around Bradley's neck, choking him.

Bradley clung to Sam's arm trying to pull his strong grip away from his neck. His eyes turned bloodshot red and teary. "S-stop, P-please Sam." Bradley choked squeezing his eyes shut, pleading for Sam to let go.

Sam squeezed tighter before letting him go. Bradley fell to the floor gasping for air, coughing every time he exhaled.

"I'm gonna tell you again. If I don't want meatloaf, then DAMNIT DON"T MAKE MEATLOAF! DO YOU GOT THAT!" Sam pulled Bradley up by the collar and pushing his back against the counter. Hard.

Bradley shook his head yes. "Good now go clean yourself up. You look filthy." Sam snarled at him.

Bradley closed the bathroom door and turned the sink on. Ice cold water came rushing out. He cupped his hands into a bowl shape and splashed water onto his face still coughing from the death grip Sam had on him. He had tears running down his cheeks and his eyes were still red.

"Two years. Two YEARS Bradley, we've been together and yet you're still stubborn as FUCK! You're gonna learn sometime Bradley that you are MINE and you WILL obey me.

"_God I wish Mikaela and Joe were here right now."_ Bradley thought.

* * *

**A/n:** ok so that's it for this chapter.

I'm sorry if my perspective on Ireland wasn't good.

And as for the abusive scene, It's probably not all that good I apologize for it if you didn't like. I have it in my head it's just hard putting it into words.

So Please Review. I want to hear your thoughts on this.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing

So here's the next chapter.

* * *

Mikaela zipped up the final bag full of her clothes and souvenirs as Joe gathered his watch, wallet and wedding ring from the nightstand.

"Ready?" he asked slipping his wallet into his back pocket.

"Yep, all ready," she sighed. "I can't believe it went by so fast. I'm gonna miss this place."

"I know, me too." Joe replied embracing her with a hug. "Come on, lets go say good-bye to the others." he said.

They gathered their luggage and walked out of their room.

"Good-bye Margaret, thanks for having us over." Mikaela smiled embracing the elderly lady with a hug.

"Oh not a problem, it was wonderful having you over." said Margaret giving Mikaela and Joe both a kiss on the cheek. "Now you to have a great life together." she waved. "Alright you too!" Joe hollered back.

They walked down the street to Jerry's pub to say good bye to the rest. Once they entered Emily was the first to greet them with a hug that nearly made Mikaela fall back.

"Aw, we're gonna miss you." she squealed.

"But, Emily you're gonna be back in New York in another week." Joe chuckled.

"Yeah but seven days is just too long." she gripped Mikaela tighter before letting her free from her embrace.

"Don't worry," Emily whispered in to Mikaela's ear. "We'll try and get Jerry to move to New York with us.". Mikaela smiled and whispered back into the other's ear.

"Good. And then maybe we can set him and Bradley on a date." they both nodded with wide smiles on their faces.

Joe and Mikaela then walked over to the others to say goodbye. Christine gave them a tight hug as well. After they were done saying their goodbyes they went outside to Jerry's car.

He was going to drive them to the airport.

The drive to the airport was quite hysterical. They shared a few jokes here and their. Jerry asked them how was their stay here in Ireland. Mikaela could probably write a book on how beautiful Ireland was.

It wasn't too long before they reached the airport. Jerry helped them with their luggage and walked with them to the terminal.

"Thank you so much for giving us a wonderful time here." Mikaela smiled giving him a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey, no problem it was good to have you guys." he returned the smile showing his white perfect teeth. That was another thing that fitted in with Bradley's selection in men.

Joe gave him a hand shake farewell and they departed off into the plane.

Joe and Mikaela where back in their seats. Mikaela taking the isle seat and Joe, the window.

"Oh my God that was so fun!" Mikaela clapped with glee. "We should definitely go back next year for our honeymoon." she added.

"Of course. Most fun I had in years." said Joe giving his wife a kiss on the lips.

"Hello." a petite came from their side. "My name is Carrie. I'll be your flight attendant for today. Is everything alright? Would you like me to get you some beverages?" she asked politely.

"Uh, water will be fine." Mikaela gave her a cheerful smile. Carrie nodded. "And you sir?" she asked again with politeness. "No thanks I'm fine" he smiled back.

Carrie smiled and nodded before leaving to get Mikaela her water.

"I wonder how Bradley and Sam are doing?" Joe thought out loud. "Yeah, I hope nothing happened while we were away." Mikaela agreed. "Though I'm sure they would have called us if something did happen." Joe added.

Carrie came back with Mikaela's water. "Here you are ma'am." she said placing the glass of water on Mikaela's tray. "Thank you." Mikaela gave the flight attendant a smile before she left.

She took a sip of her water. _"I wonder what those two are doing right now" _she thought.

_Meanwhile._

Bradley sat on his bed with his knees tucked under his chin. His blue eyes were filled with tears. His cheek, where Sam had smacked him, was deep red and as if a thousand needles poked his skin was still tingling.

Sam had left to go to work pissed off minutes prior to this with a suit for his job. He worked at a Men's Tuxedo shop. He would have worn his Tux, however Bradley forgot to pick up his suit from the dry cleaners. Finding this out minutes before he left for work, Sam of course was furious. Things went out of hand and he left with the door slammed shut and Bradley in his current position.

5 more minutes passed as well as the pain in his cheek. Bradley stood up from his bed and walked down stairs to the kitchen to make himself breakfast.

At least he gone grocery shopping yesterday. The fridge was packed with food and he wouldn't have to deal with Sam going on a rampage over unwanted meatloaf again for a while.

He got out eggs and bacon and turned on the stove. A quick flash of light filled the room. Followed by a cracking sound and then a BOOM!

Bradley looked up from the stove. He loved how his loft was laid out. The kitchen wasn't enclosed by walls. Instead it was in the dead center of the of the loft with a bar that dividing it from the living room. The stairs that led them to two master bedrooms were on the right hand side.

He could see rain drops falling from the dark sky landing on his terrace. Feeding the few of his plants water.

"It's been raining a lot lately." he mumbled to himself grabbing the remote and turning on the TV so he could entertain himself while cooking his meal.

An hour has passed now. He had already finished his breakfast and was now laying on the white leather couch watching reruns of his favorite show _'The Bad Girls' Club'._

He took breath in deeply and exhaling out harshly. Is this what he looked forward spending the rest of his life? Wasting away on the couch on his days off. Spending every other night fighting with Sam and end up getting hurt by the one who _'supposedly'_ loves him.

It seems so simple to end things with him but it's not. Half the time he spends most of his day crying and constantly asking himself-

"Why did I choose him?"

-He looked back at the past two years he's been with Sam. The first few months were fun. Sam was so loving and caring and as time progressed Bradley so how Sam gradually turned from a sweet, handsome man into this terrible, cold-hearted monster.

Sam treats him like shit now. And he had enough of it.

"Two full years is enough." he said. He wishes he could be tough like the girls' on TV but his heart was to sweet to become a person like that.

He sighed heavily again as the showering sound of water came from the sky above. Thunder booming every so often.

Bradley then heard the sound of the front door opening up and then close. He looked up from the couch and looked beyond the kitchen to see both Mikaela and Joe standing their soaking wet.

"Mikaela, Joe! You're back!" he shouted with glee. And within a quick second he was of the couch and over by the front door hugging them both.

"Oh my God you guys gotta tell me everything." he said leading them deeper into the house.

He took off their wet jackets and tossed them into the drier while Joe and Mikaela sat down on the couch.

"So how was Ireland?" Bradley asked plopping himself down on the recliner.

"Oh, where to begin. It's so beautiful there, and the people are so kind." Michaela began.

_3 hours later……yeah I know right._

Joe left to their home which is across the hall from Bradley's loft to unpack while Mikaela stayed with Bradley and continued to talk.

"So how's it going with Sam?" she asked. Bradley's eyes went wide for a split second and he quickly answered.

"Oh, everything is fine." Mikaela studied Bradley's body language for quite awhile and once she saw the movement of his eyes she automatically knew something was up.

"Come on Bradley. every time I ask you this question you always do some kind of body movement and the look to the side before answering '_everything is fine'_- come on, what's up?" she asked again.

"Nothing," he answered. "everything is fine.".

Mikaela looked down sighing. She knew something was up. "Bradley-" she stopped in her tracks losing her train of thought as she stared at bluish, black spot on Bradley's arm.

She grabbed his arm and pulled up the rest of his red t-shirt. "Bradley you have a bruise. What happened?" she asked examining the huge spot on his arm.

"Nothing I just feel and hit my arm on something." he lied.

Mikaela was having none of that. Something's up and she could feel it.

"Bradley is Sam…hitting you?" she looked back up into his blue eyes.

"WHAT! No I am…appalled you would even come up with that accusation. That's p-preposterous." he stuttered over his words.

"Bradley I've know you since we were in Pre-k. I know something is up and you are using words that's not in your vocabulary. I know you guys fight a lot I can hear you, Joe can hear you. Damn the whole fucking floor can hear you two argue. Now tell me. Is he hitting you."

Bradley's eyes watered up again. He doesn't want to tell her. He still love's Sam. Yes he's hits him but there is just something about him that make Bradley attracted to him. But then again Sam's hitting him. Abusing him. This is the only chance he'll probably get since Sam isn't here and it's just him and his best friend Mikaela.

He opened his trembling mouth tears running down his cheeks. He mumbled out a 'yes'.

Mikaela eyes went wide.

"OH HELL NO!" she yelled. She quickly stood up. "How long has this been going on?" she asked.

"Two years." Bradley looked down and spoke quietly.

"What?" she asked.

"Two Years." he spoke louder looking up at her.

"Oh my God. Why didn't you tell me this Bradley?" her voice still loud.

"Because… I-I was scared, Okay?" he looked back down tears running out of his eyes.

"Aw, Bradley-" her voice lowering back down.

"Come on let's go we got to tell." she said.

"No!" he yelled yanking his arm away from her.

"Why not?" her voice raising back up again.

"What do you think? How are people going react when they hear about me, a guy, being hit by Sam, a guy, and also my boyfriend and not being able to fight back because I'm a fucking pacifist!" his eyes were red now.

"Bradley you don't deserve this. You deserve so much better than Sam." Mikaela sat back down on the couch.

"I don't know what to do every time I try to break up with him he hits me and then he yells at saying that I will never say things like that again." he continued to cry into Mikaela's chest.

"Shh. There, there. This ends here. Tonight. Understand?"

---------

Sam unlocked the door to a darkened loft. "Why the hell is it so dark in here. BRADLEY!" Sam yelled.

Just then the lamp on the side table beside the recliner was turned on.

"Bradley why the fuck is it so dark in here?" he asked walking up to the back of the recliner.

Just then the recliner turned around to reveal Mikaela occupying the seat with legs crossed and arms folded. She gave him a scowl.

"Hello Sam." her eyes narrowed.

"M-Mikaela? What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I heard about you Sam. I heard terrible things about you." she slowly got up on her ridiculously high heels.

"Where's Bradley?" he asked.

"Oh don't worry about him, he's at a safe place." she took a step closer.

_Meanwhile_

"Gee, Mikaela and Joe were nice to give me a ticket to Coney Island Park." he smiled to himself and went to the roller coaster.

_Back at the loft_

Just then the light from the kitchen turned on as well. Joe walked up behind Sam.

"I heard you been abusin' muh boy Bradley. Is dat right?" he asked.

Sam was trapped in between the both of them. He was scared now. Joe placed both hands on either side of Sam's shoulders. He squeezed tightly.

"Ah Shit." Sam's teeth clenched as he kneeled down.

"You hurt Bradley. So now we're gonna hurt you." Mikaela whispered harshly.

She approached him closer…closer…closer.

* * *

Bradley walked into his loft with cotton candy in his hand.

"Whew that was fun." he walked over to the couch and plopped down on it. Mikaela came down from the upstairs bathroom.

"Hey sweetie. Have fun?" she asked walking down the steps.

"Yeah a blast. So what happened to Sam?" he asked. Taking another bite of his cotton candy.

"Oh he won't be coming back. Ever." she playfully smacked his shoulder.

"Well I got to go me and Joe are tired from the flight over. Night Bradley." she waved before leaving.

"Good-night Kaela." he hollered back.

Tonight will be the first night Bradley will sleep peacefully in two years.

* * *

Its been a week since the _'incident' _with Sam and Bradley have never been so happy he was with Mikaela and Joe at the airport to greet the new friends they made over in Ireland.

The terminal opened to reveal four familiar faces. Emily rushed over to greet them with a hug.

"You guys made it!" Mikaela cheered along with Emily. "oh and this is Bradley." she introduced.

"Oh my Jesus. He's more gorgeous than the photo." she said and embraced Bradley with a hug.

"Nice to meet you too." he tried to breath but couldn't help but smile. While Bradley and Joe greeted the others Emily pulled Mikaela off to the side.

"Good news," she said. "Jerry will be visiting us in 2 months and if he finds a place for sale and a building space for lease he's thinking about opening up a bar here. Won't that be great?!" she cheered.

"Yeah that would be terrific and since Sam and Bradley broke up-" she added.

"We can set him and Jerry up!" the two shouted with glee.

* * *

Well that's the end of this chapter. The break up seemed quick I know but these first two chapters are like the prologue.

So keep reviewing :D it would be nice!


End file.
